


Strange Encounters

by TenSpencerRiedPlease



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medical, I Don't Even Know, M/M, also Stephen is Asian, and strange is the dr that supposed to teach them shit, and this is sort of teacher/student also, as it fucking should be, but you know stephen's an ass so he only teaches loki stuff, i wanted to test a new ship, loki is an intern, so here's whatever this is bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease
Summary: Christine smiles at him like she thinks his day is about to get complicated. Stephen gives her an irritated look, “tell me what’s going on,” he says in a commanding tone that makes the interns tremble but Christine remains unaffected.





	Strange Encounters

Christine smiles at him like she thinks his day is about to get complicated. Stephen gives her an irritated look, “tell me what’s going on,” he says in a commanding tone that makes the interns tremble but Christine remains unaffected.

“You’ve got new interns today and work from the boss is that you can’t get rid of them all. Finally your ass is on the line if you don’t do what you’re supposed to,” she tells him, grinning like this is going to actually work. It absolutely will not because he simply won’t stand for this. Its been established that he is not the teaching type and he’s been released from that duty.

An hour later and several heated arguments lead him to the locker room full of fresh interns he has zero desire to teach but its this or the ER and he’d rather run the students ragged until they all quit than do ER work. “This man has been labeled brain dead. Tell me what’s wrong with the patient,” he snaps at them, all but throwing the file at the nearest student. “You have a half an hour.”

The information they need is buried in the middle of the file and he knows it will take them longer than that to find the half a sentence that will give them the right diagnoses but that’s the point. He doesn’t want or need students and he  _will_  get rid of them.

*

Loki scans over the files while everyone else deliberates. Most seem to think Stephen is looking for things that aren’t there but after going over all the information Loki smiles. While everyone else prepares themselves for failure he leaves the room to find Strange with ten minutes to spare on his allotted time period. 

When he finds Strange he looks annoyed to find Loki there. “Don’t you have a patient to solve?” he snaps.

“I solved it, which is why I’m here. The man has a bullet lodged in the base of his skull, which is why he’s presented like he’s braindead. Patient solved,” he tells Strange. He keeps the smile off his face until he sees Strange react, lifting an eyebrow in surprise.

“What’s your name?” he asks and Loki grins wide.

“Loki,” he tells Strange.

This earns him a frown, “Loki?” he asks, skeptical.

“Lets not act like Dr. Strange is more believable as far as names go,” Loki says and Strange goes back to looking irritated. 

“Congratulations, you’re not a complete moron. Solve this patient,” he tells Loki, handing him the file currently in his hand and walking off.

Loki happily takes the folder and starts going over the information there for a few moments before he makes his way back to the locker room with the rest of the residents. “Hey, give us that folder back,” one of them says and Loki hands over the folder she asked for, keeping the one Strange gave him.

“What’s that?” another student asks, looking at the remaining folder in his hands.

Loki gives them a cocky smile, “my reward for not being as stupid as any of you,” he tells them.

*

Stephen hates all his students minus one. Loki is a shining star, he can feel it and the evidence backs it all up. Every case he gives Loki he comes back with the right answer, always within the impossible time period Stephen gives the students. While the rest of the students start to feel the weight of their failures Loki excels, working particularly hard to ensure he can meet Stephen’s expectations. When he tells the students he’s going to have one of them sit in on his surgery he already knows it’s Loki that will be sitting in, but its amusing to watch all the residents scramble around to try and impress him.

When he tells Loki that its him that will be sitting in he gives his usual cocky smile but he doesn’t say anything, he just nods. Stephen considers him for a moment, curious, but tells him which OR to be in and at what time with strict instructions to not be late.

*

Surgery is grueling but Loki loves it. Stephen is just as controlling and rude in the surgery room as he is elsewhere but his favored fellow doctor Christine seems to handle it well. Loki knows he handles things well too because Stephen does that thing where he looks Loki over like he’s slightly confused by him.

“I hope you’re not too exhausted,” Stephen tells them while they clean up.

Loki raises an eyebrow, “not particularly,” he lies, “what do you have in mind?”

“I want to get to know you better,” Stephen tells him. “Its not often I see a student as bright and dedicated as you are.”

He lets out a laugh, “you haven’t ever seen a student as smart and dedicated as I am,” he says with confidence. 

Stephen looks him over again, a slightly impressed look on his face before he nods. “No, I haven’t. Not since myself,” he says.

*

Stephen learns that Loki is the youngest of three siblings and always felt overshadowed by the other two. Stephen can’t possibly imagine someone outshining Loki’s absolute brilliance so he tells Loki this, pleased when he discovers that he’s hit the right button based on Loki’s reaction to it. He leans forward in his seat, curious when Loki follows the action. “Do you have an interest in neurosurgery?” he asks and Loki grins.

“Of course I do and I’d only want to study under the best,” he says.

“Well, then you’ve come to the right place,” Stephen tells him. “Because as far as I’m concerned you’re the only student I have that’s worth my time.”

*

Stephen doesn’t take students on ever, Loki learns, so when Stephen starts spending extra time with him he knows he’s special. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the attention, especially because of the obvious jealousy it inspires in the other students, but he doesn’t let that distract him from his studying.

“You work too hard,” Stephen tells him, lingering in the locker room beside him, leaning casually against the lockers looking rather attractive. Loki had noticed before of course, but now he allows himself to linger on it because he knows he’s doing well. Simple observations are no longer a distraction to him.

“I do what I need to,” Loki corrects.

“Well, since I’m the best in your field and I happen to know a place I suppose you wouldn’t mind studying over dinner?” he asks, smiling down at Loki.

Loki pretends to consider this for a moment, letting Stephen sit long enough that he has to feel nervous even if he doesn’t look it. “I suppose I can spare the time,” he says.

Across the locker room he gets a dirty look from another student. “Did you just ask him on a date?” he asks. “Is that even allowed?”

Stephen gives him an irritated look, “first, that is none of your business. Second, anyone who knows the first thing about me would know that I’d never debase my work by giving a student grades because we’ve had  _dinner_. Or anything else,” he adds a little presumptuously but Loki allows it.

“I suppose we’re going, then?” Loki asks and Stephen nods. 

“Please. I’ve spent too much time with these simpletons already, I can feel my IQ dropping,” he says. Loki laughs, picking up his texts and his bag and standing. Stephen takes his texts and smiles, gesturing for him to go ahead. Loki makes sure to give everyone in the room a cocky smile as he walks out.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://tenspencerriedplease.tumblr.com/)


End file.
